The Handsome Stranger
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Lavender's going to visit Ron. She gets distracted on the train ride there. Who or what gets her attention? Smut! OOC/AU. One-shot.


**AN: I own nothing.**

** This is just a one shot that popped in my head and wouldn't go away, so I wrote it. **

**Let me know what you guys think. **

**It is OOC/AU in that Lavender and Harry have never met, the Golden Trio don't know each other, and Lavender's best friend is Hermione. Also, Voldemort never existed and there was no war. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Divination professor Lavender Brown hurried down the train platform. She was running late, and didn't want to miss her train to see Ron, her boyfriend for the past eight years. Lavender had told her best friend, Charms professor Hermione Granger, that she felt this would be the weekend he proposed. Or, she hoped. While she was in no real rush to be married, she did find that eight years was long enough of a dating period to get engaged. More than enough, really. She was in such a rush, that she didn't see the man standing in front of her, and knocked him over.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" the man yelled, as she kept on walking.

"Eat me!" she yelled back.

Lavender got to her compartment and put her bag in the overhead luggage area, then took her seat to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine how she would react if Ron did propose this weekend. No matter what, she promised herself she wouldn't squeal. She was so focused, she never heard the compartment door opening, or see the man sit across from her, until he interrupted her.

"You owe me an apology, madam."

Lavender's eyes popped open, and she sat straight up with a yelp.

"Ex..excuse me?"

"I said you owe me an apology, you daft bimbo." the man said.

Lavender looked at him, and suddenly found it hard to breathe. The handsome stranger across from her made her breath catch in her throat a bit. His jet black hair was flying in several directions. He had emerald green eyes that looked to have both anger, and a touch of lust behind them. A strong jaw, full lips, a square chin, muscles showing quite nicely through his shirt, long legs and big-ish feet. No man since the early days with Ron had made her lose her breath.

"An apology? For what?" she demanded.

"For bowling me over back there in the station." he said.

"No! It was your fault I ran into you, you know. If you weren't just standing in the middle of the platform, like a statue, I wouldn't have run into you." Lavender said.

"Well, you should've walked around me, not into me, you cow!"

Lavender didn't know if it was just her, but the sexual tension was just crackling between the two in the small compartment. She suddenly had a flashback to when Hermione met Neville, her husband. She and Lavender had been walking through a corridor at the Magic Academy of Athens when Hermione ran into Neville. Literally. Lavender had stood there watching them argue for about ten minutes when Neville threw himself at Hermione. It sill made Lavender smile.

"Just what are you smiling at?"

Lavender looked at the man. "Nothing that concerns you, I assure you." she said in a cool tone. She got up and walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, I have no desire to spend my journey with you."

The man looked at her and actually smirked. He stood, and Lavender found him to be quite a bit taller than her. She had to fight the urge to take a step back. He walked up to her, and guided her to shut the door again. With her back to him, she felt him grab her hips with his hands as he bent down a bit.

"You don't really want me to leave, do you?" he whispered in her ear, biting down on her earlobe.

Lavender shook her head, and whimpered when his hands migrated from her hips up to her breasts. "N..no, I guess not."

"I didn't think you would." he whispered, turning her to face him. As soon as she was turned around, he leaned toward her and kissed her. He silently cast a locking and silencing charm as he did.

Lavender couldn't believe she was doing this, but had no desire to stop. She felt his tongue gently touch against her lips, making her give in and open her mouth, letting her tongue meet with his. She was becoming more confident the longer they kissed. She reached up and wound her fingers into his hair, pulling a bit, and earning a slight moan from him. She felt him move from her mouth down to her neck, and start kissing and biting her.

"Lavender." she whispered, pulling his shirt out of his pants. She desperately wanted to feel his skin and those muscles she had seen underneath. She got his shirt out, and ran her hands up and down his back, raking her nails against him.

"Harry." he murmured with a shiver. He pulled away from her and guided her over to one of the seats, and sat down beside her. He resumed kissing her neck, undoing the buttons on her blouse at the same time as Lavender forced his shirt over his head.

"Oh, my." Lavender said. She was feeling just wonderful as she felt Harry's right hand begin kneading her left breast as his left hand unhooked her bra. Once she slipped the straps off her shoulder and tossed it on the opposite seat, Harry knelt in front of her. He leaned in and took her right nipple in his mouth, biting it gently as he gripped her hips. He held it between his teeth, pulling on it, then soothing it with his tongue, before moving to do the same to the other. She took the opportunity to kick off her shoes, as did he.

"So soft." Harry mumbled as his hands started stroking her stomach. His hands moved to her waist, grabbing both her skirt and panties, pulling them off as she lifted her hips. He kissed her stomach as his hands moved to glide up her legs.

Harry looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "I do believe you told me eat you, yeah?" he asked.

"Uh..yeah. I may have." Lavender panted. "Are you..OH!" she asked as he dove in and began licking her dripping wet center. He inserted a finger as he moved to suck her clit, making her gasp. She began to fondle her own breasts as he got to work. The compartment was soon filled with the sounds of moans and slurping noises. "Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed. He was so good at ths. She felt her orgasm rapidly approaching as he inserted another finger. "Harry, I'm coming!" she yelled as she gripped her right knee in order to keep her from smothering him.

He pulled back and held his glistening hand up in front of his face. He licked her taste off one of his fingers, making a sound as if she was the best thing he had tasted. Before he got a chance, Lavender leaned up and took his other finger in her mouth, sucking off the taste.

"Mmm. Delicious." she said in a raspy voice. "Now, I believe it's my turn." Lavender stood on shaky legs, pushing Harry to sit on the opposite seat. She followed his example earlier, and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers in one go. She was surprised at the length of his throbbing member. It had to be at least eight inches, maybe more. It was slightly darker than the rest of his body, and was bobbing in front of her. It was also quite thick.

Lavender licked her lips before lowering her mouth around him. She couldn't quite fit all of him, so she used one hand on his lower part, while the other hand held his bollocks. Harry was soon making the same noises she was making just minutes before. She moved up and down his length slowly, trying to make this last. She felt Harry's hands go to her hair, holding on tightly as he began thrusting his hips upward into her mouth. She pulled back to catch her breath, then moved back to continue.

"Get ready, Lavender. I'm coming!" Harry moaned moments before she felt a gush of warm liqiud shooting into her mouth. She was surprised, but enjoyed it. She drank down everything he gave her.

Sitting back on her heels, Lavended licked her lips and looked at Harry. He was red faced and panting, but looked gorgeous. He looked at her, and pulled her to straddle him. "That was brilliant." he said before pulling her in for a deep, hard kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, and knew he could taste himself. That thought, for some reason, aroused her all over again.

"I've got to be inside you. Are you safe?" Harry asked.

Lavender nodded. "I'm on a potion."

No sooner had she said that then she felt Harry line himself up with her center and thrust into her, making her cry out. Lavender hadn't been this filled in a long time. Ron was certainly big, but not this big.

Harry grabbed her hips and helped her start moving on him. As she bounced up and down, he leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth. Lavender threw her head back, again crying out. Once again, the compatment was filled with the sounds of both of them moaning, panting, and skin slapping together. The small room was boiling, making sweat roll down their backs.

After a while, Harry pushed Lavender off his lap, positoning her to kneel in the seat, while he moved behind her. He grabbed her hips to steady her with one hand while his other hand lined his cock up with her and pushed in.

"Oh, yeah! Harry!" Lavender yelled as he started to thrust into her. His grip on her hips tightened as he started moving faster and harder than before.

"Yeah! You like that?" Harry panted.

"Yes! Faster, Harry!" Lavender yelled.

Harry sped up again, thrusting into her as fast as he could.

Lavender felt another orgasm approaching. She reached down and rubbed her hard button in tight circles, feeling Harry's member thrusting into her.

"You gonna come again?" Harry asked in a breathless voice.

"Mm hmm." Lavender moaned.

"Not yet you don't." he said. He pulled out of her, spun her around, pushed her back on the seat, and thrusted back into her. He threw her legs over his shoulders and began burying himself in her over and over harder and faster than before.

"Harry!" Lavender squealed. Feeling her orgasm approaching at a break neck speed, she reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss, trying to distract herself and keep it at bay for a little longer. After kissing for a bit, she was disappointed to feel him pull away.

"Come for me! Now!" he growled.

"Harry!" Lavender yelled, going over the edge.

"Lavender!" Harry yelled, shooting his release deep inside her before collapsing on her.

Harry moved off her after he caught his breath. The two lay there, just looking at each other with smiles.

"That was.." Harry said.

"Wow." Lavender said.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving in just a few minutes. Thank you."** a voice announced.

As the two got dressed, Harry asked her, "Where are you headed?"

"Devon. I'm going to see an old friend. You?"

"London. I have a meeting there." he said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a business card. "Look me up the next time you're in London." Harry grabbed his bag and walked out with a wink in her direction.

"I will." Lavender said softly.

After exiting, she popped into the ladies room to check her appearance. Once satisfied she looked as if nothing had happened, she apparated to the Burrow, Ron's family home. She was determined to put the encounter out of her mind and have a nice weekend with the Weasley's.

However, on Sunday night, after Ron still hadn't proposed, she broke it off with him and decided to make a side trip to London.

She had a handsome stranger to look up.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Happy Independence Day, Americans! **

**To everyone else, Happy Friday and have a great weekend!**

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
